


Quiet

by Katrina



Series: 31 Days 2021 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Because Kisuke felt like a sap, But then I said fluff, Community: 31_days, M/M, No beta we die like mne, This prompt started so ominous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: This was one of the ways he appreciated Ichigo. Quiet, breathing deep and slow as he slept next to Kisuke.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Series: 31 Days 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086725
Comments: 6
Kudos: 118
Collections: 31 Days (2021)





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> 2021-1-3: 3. Your silence is my favorite sound

This was one of the ways he appreciated Ichigo. Quiet, breathing deep and slow as he slept next to Kisuke. 

Not that he didn’t appreciate Ichigo at his fiery wildest. When he was standing in front of danger, eyes flashing and blade steady. When he was a rock for his friends and helped them reach their own goals as much as they helped him reach his. When he was sitting with his sisters around the table in the shoten, helping them with schoolwork and just being happy with them.

Those were all ways to appreciate Ichigo. But now, with the man asleep next to him, it was a quiet appreciation. Ichigo’s back was pressed against Kisuke’s chest, and he could feel the movement of Ichigo’s breathing. His hand draped over Ichigo, resting so he could feel the younger man’s heartbeat. 

It was quiet, just the sounds of their breathing in the room. Oh, Kisuke knew there were others in the shoten, but they were all in their rooms, likely sleeping. Just as Ichigo was, and Kisuke should be.

But he wanted to just enjoy this moment. The moment of Ichigo in his arms, quiet and relaxed. A moment that was a reminder that the younger man was alive and well. 

Ichigo mumbled and shifted, pressing more against Kisuke. It sounded like a vaguely scolding noise, and Kisuke smiled. Shutting his eyes and pressing his face against Ichigo’s hair, Kisuke breathed deep. It smelled of the strawberry shampoo Kisuke bought him as a joke.

The fact that Ichigo played along with what was a joke warmed something in Kisuke’s chest. He didn’t deserve someone like Ichigo, but Ichigo deserved everything he wanted. And he wanted Kisuke.

It was a good thing that Kisuke did want Ichigo just as much. So life was very good, especially in these quiet moments of the night.


End file.
